


It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Prompt fill for notapillowfight on tumblr.This is set pretty early on in their relationship





	It’s 8:30, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for notapillowfight on tumblr.
> 
> This is set pretty early on in their relationship

This is a challenge to turn into fluff haha! This is set pretty early in their relationship.

Ryoma groaned as he was prodded awake. His head was throbbing, not made any better by the light streaming through the window.

“Go away Karupin,” He moaned, burying his head in the pillow.

“You need to get up,” Tezuka said sternly and Ryoma groaned again. “We have a flight to catch.”

“No we don’t. It’s early, I have a hangover and you’re annoying me!”

He could practically hear Tezuka’s frown. “I didn’t make you go partying,” he said and, despite his hangover, Ryoma picked up on the hint of hurt in his voice. A couple of second later, the door slammed shut.

“Tezuka!” Ryoma called after him. He pushed himself up and saw the aspirin and glass of water waiting for him on the bedside table.

“Idiot,” he hissed, both to Tezuka and to himself. He quickly took the pills and pulled on a pair of trainers before running out the hotel room.

Tezuka wasn’t in the corridor and it was only as he was in the lift down did Ryoma realise he was in his boxer briefs. Fuck it. Tezuka was worth the humiliation.

He tried not to notice all the funny looks he was being given as he jogged through the lobby and avoided any hotel staff coming towards him, probably to kick him out of the hotel. Tezuka was having breakfast and gave Ryoma a very frosty look when he skidded to a halt next to him.

“What are you doing?” Tezuka sighed. The whole restaurant was looking at them, straining to hear their conversation. Luckily, Ryoma doubted any of them could speak Japanese.

“Humiliating myself,” Ryoma replied, “and being annoying.”

Tezuka sighed again, pushing his glasses up his nose. Ryoma searched his face, trying to find a hint of amusement or forgiveness. There was nothing. “We’ll talk about this later. Get dressed.”

“I need the key.”

“I left it in the room. I thought you would sleep until we had to leave.”

Ryoma couldn’t stop himself laughing. It was just such a stupid thing! Even the edges of Tezuka’s lips twitched.

“I’ll get a new key,” Ryoma said. He supposed this was his fault.

“We’re still going to talk about this,” Tezuka told him as he left. Ryoma doubted it, neither of them were good at talking. They’d work it out somehow though.


End file.
